Reino Desolado
by JustABegin
Summary: No siempre las personas son lo que parecen, y la familia real tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias. (JackxElsa) (PitchxElsa OneSide) Rated M (Sin Poderes)
1. Consejero de Confianza

Consejero de Confianza

Arendelle, Noruega, Diciembre 15 de 1536

"Su majestad, ya están todos los preparativos listos para su viaje a Corona, ¿requiere algo extra?" – el General Wyne le pregunto al Rey Agdar, sabía que este viaje era muy importante para la familia real, su sobrina Rapunzel se casaría en un par de semanas y el viaje duraría más de dos semanas por barco.

"Gracias General, creo que todo está en orden, puede retirarse" – le comento el rey.

"Con su permiso" – el General estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando fue interrumpido – "General, antes que lo olvide, podría mandar llamar a mi consejero, necesito dejarle un par de encargos antes de mi viaje" – comento el rey – "Por supuesto" – el General se retiró dejando al rey esperando en su trono.

No paso mucho tiempo para que se escuchara un golpe en la puerta, los guardias sabían quién era así que abrieron las puertas sin pensarlo – "Su majestad, Wyne me comento que quería verme" – dijo el consejero entrando por la puerta y dirigiéndose cerca del rey – "Tu siempre tan tranquilo Black, vamos a la mesa, tengo varios temas que discutir contigo" – el rey se levantó de su trono y se dirigió a la mesa que tenían al lado derecho del salón, la mayoría del tiempo la utilizaba para revisar los controles de sus generales, tropas o solo para pasar un rato con su querida reina tomando una copa de vino - "Encantado señor" – le contesto su consejero, Pitch Black – "Black, dentro de unos días saldré del reino para la boda de mi sobrina, necesito que des aviso a los demás consejeros, ya sabes cómo se ponen a veces" – "Por supuesto señor, y dígame, ¿viajara solo?" – "No seas absurdo Black, es obvio que la reina y las niñas también irán" – le contesto el rey algo extrañado, claro que no viajaría solo y menos a un evento familiar – " Señor, perdón por mi imprudencia en este tema pero, la reunión con los consejeros de Dinamarca es dentro de cinco días y para entonces usted ya estará viajando a Corona" – le comento Pitch – "Bueno no puedo hacer mucho Black, mi sobrina me pidió que asistiera personalmente, tendrás que atenderla por tu cuenta" – Pitch hizo una mueca de disgusto, así que siguió – "Señor usted sabe cómo son los consejeros de Dinamarca, conociéndolos pondrás pretexto para cerrar las rutas mercantiles con Arendelle o subirán los precios de sus productos, ¿me dejaría darle un consejo? – el rey se quedó callado un par de segundos, no había pensado en esa situación, confiaba mucho en su consejero para ignorarlo, después de todo a estado apoyándolo desde que su padre murió y el tomo el trono – "¿Que me sugieres Black?" – una sonrisa de victoria se plasmó en la cara de Pitch Black "jamás pensé que fuera tan fácil" pensó – "Bueno señor, como su presencia en la boda de su sobrina es necesaria, sugiero que la Princesa Elsa se quede en el reino y asista personalmente a la reunión" – el rey abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, ¿Elsa? Claro su hija era muy brillante pero apenas había cumplido 15 años – "Black estas seguro de esto, sé que mi hija Elsa es algo madura para su edad pero creo que su asistencia a la reunión con los consejeros de Dinamarca seria mucho" – "Señor, le he dado clases de Política a la princesa y a diferencia de su hermana puedo decir que sabe lo necesario para entablar negociaciones con los consejeros a estas alturas" – Pitch observo como el rey cambio su expresión, sabía que lo había convencido de cierta forma – "Bueno Black, Anna solo tiene 12 años, todavía no está interesada en la Política" – "Señor yo conozco a sus hijas desde que son bebes, Elsa a esa edad ya sabía todas las leyes del reino y tratados de agricultura, está en las venas de su hija ser Reina, por eso es la mayor" – un suspiro escapo los labios del rey – "Me has convencido Black, hoy en la cena le comentare a mis hijas el cambio de planes, tendrán que quedarse las dos" – Pitch se sorprendió, no le agradaba nada la idea de que ambas princesas se quedaran en el reino – "Señor no creo que a la Princesa le guste la idea de quedarse en el reino solo porque su hermana asistirá a una reunión" – el rey levanto una ceja – "Pero no quiero que Elsa se quede sola Black" – Pitch miro al rey – "No se preocupe por Elsa señor, yo me encargare personalmente de cuidarla mientras está ausente" – el rey se dio por vencido y acepto que su hija Anna no estaría muy contenta con la idea de quedarse en el reino sola, después de todo las dos hermanas no eran muy unidas – "De acuerdo Black, pero no te preocupes por Elsa, dejare que Grettel me apoye, tú ya tienes suficiente trabajo" – Pitch solo pudo soltar una carcajada con el comentario del rey – "Sin cuidado señor, estoy para servirle en lo que pueda" – con esto se dieron la mano y Pitch Black salió del cuarto dejando al rey solo.

Los corredores y pasillos estaban en silencio, solo se escuchaba el golpear del viento en las ventanas, Pitch Black había sido el consejero del rey por 15 años, conocía el reino como la palma de su mano, su padre August Black fue uno de los consejeros del reino sin embargo nunca llego al rango que el tenia, "Consejero Leal", era el nombre que se le daba a la persona más cercana al rey, Pitch conocía a Igdar desde que eran niños, y al momento de convertirse en rey no lo pensó dos veces para nombrarlo su consejero de confianza. Después de su plática con el rey, Pitch decidió salir al jardín para despejar su mente un momento, mientras se dirigía a la salida escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, cada vez más rápido, después escucho una risa y de inmediato supo quién era, al momento de voltear solo pudo afirmar lo que ya sabía – "Anna, que estás haciendo en los pasillos, si mal no recuerdo es tu hora de lectura" – Pitch conocía muy bien a las princesas, después de todo las vio crecer – "Hola señor Black, no esperaba verlo por aquí, solo estaba aburrida y Denisse tuvo que salir porque la llamaron, así que me escape un rato de mis clases, además no es justo que yo esté en clase y Elsa no!" – Exclamo con enojo la joven princesa, a esta Pitch levanto una ceja – "¿Elsa no está en clase?" – Pregunto curioso – "No! Está en el jardín disfrutando del día y yo encerrada!" – Pitch iba a contestarle cuando un grito se escuchó en el pasillo – "Anna! Aquí estas, porque dejaste tu lectura… oh señor Black, perdone llevare a la princesa de regreso al estudio" – la instructora le comento – "Sin cuidado Denisse, suerte Anna y diviértete" – la joven solo hizo una mueca de disgusto - "Que gracioso señor Black" – Pitch se quedó observando hasta que ambas desaparecieron en el pasillo, suspiro y siguió su camino al jardín.

El día estaba soleado, algo raro en Arendelle, la mayoría del tiempo había viento o nieve, pero hoy era diferente, Pitch por fin llego a los jardines, al momento de llegar recordó lo que la pequeña princesa le había comentado, que Elsa estaba ahí, su primera acción fue buscarla con la mirada, al no verla siguió caminando, después de todo los jardines eran muy grades, mientras caminaba noto las flores de diferentes tonalidades que adornaban el lugar, él era una persona muy seria y no le agradaba la idea de ver tanto color, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando a lo lejos pudo visualizar un caballo blanco, sin duda alguna era el caballo de Elsa, se aproximó y el animal no hizo ningún movimiento, lo conocía muy bien, al momento de asomarse detrás de los arbustos pudo ver a la joven con un libro en la mano, estaba leyendo, lo único que hizo fue hacer una mueca, no le extrañaba encontrarla leyendo, la mayoría del tiempo estaba en la biblioteca o en su habitación, sin más Pitch rodeo el arbusto y se colocó enfrente de la princesa, al ver la sombra que se formó frente a ella Elsa levanto la mirada – "Señor Black? Que está haciendo en los jardines" – le pregunto algo confundida, Pitch se rio un poco – "Disfrutar el día soleado princesa, al igual que tu" – le contesto – "A mí no me gustan los días soleados"- después de contestarle regreso la mirada a su libro, Elsa conocía a Pitch Black desde que tenía memoria pero, a pesar de esto, nunca se había sentido cómoda con su presencia, y mientras más pasaban los años, prefería evitarlo, su mirada era algo que le aterraba – "De que trata tu libro, te veo muy interesada en el" – le cuestiono Pitch al ver que la joven decidió ignorarlo, Elsa sin levantar la mirada le contesto – "Es un libro de Astronomía, pero con un toque mágico, relata las historias de las constelaciones" – Pitch ni siquiera puso atención a su respuesta, solo se le quedó mirando, algo que le molestaba era que lo ignoraran y Elsa ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver – "Debería enfocarse en lecturas como reuniones políticas, creo que le servirán en un futuro" – reuniones políticas? Era una broma? Elsa sabía que tenía que esforzarse en sus estudios ya que era la próxima en la línea para el trono de Arendelle pero también sabía que era muy joven, de que le serviría conocer de reuniones políticas a tan corta edad? Lo único que se le ocurrió a Elsa fue levantar la mirada, pero al segundo de hacer contacto visual con Pitch Black se arrepintió, la forma en que la veía era demasiado amenazadora, se encogió de los hombros y decidió levantarse del lugar, agacho la mirada y comenzó a arreglar su vestido que estaba lleno de ramitas y hojas por estar sentada tanto tiempo en el jardín – "Perdone señor Black, pero creo que está exagerando un poco, llevo un perfecto control con mis lecturas y sé que me conviene y que no, si me disculpa buscare a mi madre" – Pitch solo se quedó mirando que hacía, después de guardar sus libros en el compartimiento de su caballo se giró para ir a los establos cuando sintió como la jalaban del brazo con fuerza – "Pero que …" – se quedó callada al encontrarse frente a frente con Pitch, para su gusto estaba demasiado cerca, su brazo la tenía sujetada con fuerza y su mirada se quedó congelada en esos ojos amarillos, Pitch al ver esto solo sonrió, dirigió su mano hasta su cabello y solo le dijo – "Tenias una hoja, ya puedes irte, no imagino la cara de tu madre si hubieras llegado con esto" – Elsa solo se quedó congelada en el lugar, algo no estaba bien, era la primera vez que Pitch la tocaba y se sentía demasiado incomoda – "Gr..gracias" – se giró y camino rápido sosteniendo las riendas de su caballo, por primera vez Elsa sintió miedo, no sabía porque, Pitch se quedó mirándola hasta que se giró y desapareció de su vista, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa – "Y solo está empezando" – suspiro al viento.


	2. Cambio de Planes

**Cambio de Planes**

Una de las actividades favoritas del Rey sin lugar a duda era la hora de la cena, ya que era la única ocasión en que la familia real pasaba tiempo junta, la Reina siempre tenía que atender pendientes de las provincias, el Rey tenía muy pocas horas libre en su día y hasta las Princesas tenían casi todo el día agendado de actividades, pero siempre se reservaba tiempo para poder disfrutar de la última comida en familia – "Idun que tanto hablabas con los campesinos, tardaste algo en llegar" – le comento el Rey a su esposa, era muy raro que llegara tarde y si pasaba en ocasiones eran cosas serias o de cuidado – "Me han estado reportando varios asaltos a las granjas alrededor del Reino, ya van tres semanas consecutivas y hoy tuve que reunirme con el equipo de Guardia para brindarles apoyo" – contesto la Reina – "Ya veo, eso es muy grave, esperemos que este plan de acción arregle esta mala situación" – "Esperemos que así sea" – al terminar de contestar los encargados del comedor llegaron con la cena preparada para la familia – "Huele delicioso Agatha!" – grito con emoción Anna, en el reino era muy conocido el buen apetito que tenía la más joven de las princesas – "Anna antes de que comencemos me gustaría comentarles algo" – aclaro el Rey cuando terminaron de servir la cena y el las copas de vino, la pequeña hizo una mueca de disgusto – "Bien como ya saben tenemos agendado el viaje hacia la Ciudad de Corona por la boda de su prima Rapunzel, el viaje seguirá sin cambios, saldremos del reino el día de mañana por la noche, solo hubo un pequeño cambio en los planes" – dijo el Rey con una expresión calmada, sin embargo la Reina se le quedo viendo algo extrañada – "¿Qué cambio Agdar?" – pregunto la Reina con la misma expresión, el Rey suspiro y continuo explicando – "Idun dentro de cinco días es la reunión con los consejeros de Dinamarca sobre las rutas comerciales y los precios para esta temporada, es de gran importancia que un miembro de la familia real este presente para dicho evento" – la Reina solo se quedó callada esperando que su esposo terminara de explicar, el Rey dirigió su mirada al espacio donde se encontraban sentadas sus hijas –"Elsa, es por eso que he decidió que te quedes en el reino para poder asistir a esa reunión en representación mía" – solo se escuchó un ruido de sorpresa proveniente de princesa Anna, Elsa al igual que su madre estaban sorprendidas por el anuncio del Rey – "Agdar cuando tomaste esa decisión" – le pregunto la Reina, su tono de voz ya no era tan suave, ella sabía que él era el que tomaba las decisiones pero nunca había saltado su autoridad cuando se trataba de sus hijas – "Idun lo decidí hoy mismo, y no hay cambio, Elsa espero que estés de acuerdo en mi decisión" – la expresión de la princesa no cambio – "Sera un honor asistir a esa reunión representándote padre" – fue lo único que pudo contestar Elsa, no sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento del repentino cambio de planes de su familia.

"Excelente, bueno familia empecemos nuestra cena" – fue lo único que dijo el Rey y todos empezaron a comer, mientras tanto Elsa recordó lo que le había dicho Pitch Black en los jardines sobre las reuniones, habrá tenido algo que ver con esto se cuestionó, sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso y una de las sirvientas la saco de sus pensamientos – "Princesa Elsa, no tiene apetito?" – El Rey y la Reina voltearon a ver el plato de Elsa para encontrarlo prácticamente lleno – "Oh no perdón, solo estaba pensando en seguida término" - después de un par de minutos, la familia real salió del comedor para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

"Grettel, podrías regalarme un momento" – le cuestiono el Rey a la niñera de las princesas – "Por supuesto señor, en que puedo ayudarle" – "Veras Elsa no nos acompañara al viaje, así que me gustaría que cuando salgan a la reunión acompañaras a mi hija, es en otro reino no muy lejos de aquí pero no quiero que vaya sola, me preocupa" – le comento el Rey – "No se preocupe señor, yo me encargare de cuidar a su hija" – le contesto, Grettel había trabajado con ellos toda su vida y quería a las princesas como si fueran sus propias hijas, el rey solo pudo sonreír y continuo su explicación –"Solo quiero que le hagas compañía, por su seguridad no te preocupes, el día de mañana llega el nuevo Guardia Real, a pesar de su corta edad ha tenido excelentes resultados" – le contesto el Rey – "Si ya me comentaron señor" – "Gracias por tu apoyo como siempre Grettel no sé qué haría mi familia sin ti"- ambos sonrieron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Una de las cosas que más odiaba Elsa era caminar a su habitación tan tarde, la cena con su familia se había alargado y los pasillos estaban demasiado oscuros, solo las tenues velas alumbraran estos, en su trayecto Elsa solo pudo pensar en la decisión que había tomado su padre de dejarla en el reino para asistir a la reunión con los consejeros de Dinamarca, en muchas de sus clases ha visto temas políticos y de relaciones entre los reinos y claro la importancia de los mismos, una mala decisión podría traer graves consecuencias, tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio a la figura que se acercaba de frente, Elsa no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y solo sintió el choque.

"Venia algo distraída Princesa"- con solo escuchar la voz Elsa sintió como un escalofrió corrió por todo su cuerpo, Pitch Black estaba frente a ella con una mirada de victoria – "Perdón si la asuste, pero solo por curiosidad ocurrió algo en la cena? No la veo muy contenta" – añadió Pitch, Elsa solo se le quedo viendo extrañada – "Mi padre solo nos dio una noticia, nada más" – Pitch solo pudo sonreír con el comentario de la joven – "Ah ya veo, y podría saber cuál fue?" – Elsa no estaba segura si contestarle pero el día de mañana se daría cuenta así que no ganaba nada ocultándolo – "Mi padre decidió que debido a una reunión importante con algunos concejales debo quedarme para asistir en su nombre" – un suspiro fue lo único que se escapó de los labios de la princesa cuando termino de contarle al consejero.

Un gesto de victoria no era lo que se reflejaba en el rostro de Pitch Black, sino de emoción, pero sabía que si hacía muy notorio podría arruinar sus planes – "Estas preocupada por eso?" – Le cuestiono Black – "No, solo me sorprendió que mi padre cambiara de planes, nunca lo había visto hacer eso" – Elsa solo agacho la mirada, no podía aguantar ver la mirada del señor Black, al notar esto el consejero se acercó un poco a la Princesa, al notar esto Elsa quiso retroceder pero choco con uno de los muebles que adornaban los pasillos, Pitch sonrió con su reacción y puso su brazo sobre uno de sus hombros, se agacho a su altura y pudo ver como la respiración de la Princesa se empezó a agitar, como disfrutaba esa reacción de miedo que le tenía – "No te preocupes" - le dijo casi en un suspiro – "Yo estaré contigo en todo el viaje, me encargare de que te sea de lo más agradable" – Elsa estaba inmovilizada, la sola idea de viajar con Pitch Black le resultaba repugnante, porque su padre había tomado esa decisión, tenía que salir del pasillo, se armó de valor para separarse de Pitch, levanto la mirada – "Gracias señor Black pero se cómo cuidarme sola, si me disculpa tengo que ir a mi habitación, ya es algo tarde, buenas noches" – su voz sonó tan firme pero por dentro Elsa solo quería salir corriendo – "Descanse Princesa" – fue lo último que dijo Black antes de que Elsa se retirara, mientras lo hacía Pitch pudo notar como aceleraba el paso, no podía negarlo, Pitch estaba fascinado con la joven Princesa, desde que cumplió 12 años solo podía admirar como día a día se iba convirtiendo en una mujer, a pesar de su corta edad Elsa era una joya en el reino, sus padres ya tenían cartas de otros reyes pidiendo la mano de su hija, claro era de esperarse, después de todo era la heredera al trono pero su belleza le daba todavía más importancia.

La noche seria larga, Pitch estaba impaciente por que ya amaneciera, mañana se despediría del Rey por la noche y estaría a cargo de la joven Princesa, sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando uno de los Guardias se acercó a el – "Consejero, el General Wyne lo está esperando en la sala común, me dijo que tenían una reunión, como no llegaba me pidió que lo buscara en su habitación pero veo que ya va en camino"- Pitch había olvidado su reunión, una de las únicas cosas que lo sacaba de sus agendas era Elsa, podía hacer cualquier cosa solo para estar cinco minutos con ella – "Perdón es que tuve un pequeño contratiempo"- dijo tranquilo y se dirigió a la sala.

"Black me habías dicho que serias puntual, sabes que mis horarios son algo apretados" – comento el General Wyne, Pitch solo pudo hacer una mueca – "Perdona Wyne, ya sabes cómo son las cosas en el pasillo, a veces hay cosas que tienen prioridad" – el General solo se quedó callado, que podía tener más prioridad que una reunión de la Guardia Real, pero en vez de cuestionarlo fue al punto, no quería alargar la reunión – "Bueno el único punto que quiero tocar contigo es el cambio repentino de planes que hizo el Rey en la mañana" – "A qué cambio te refieres Wyne" – contesto Pitch – "Como si no lo supieras, fue por tu consejo que ahora la Princesa Elsa se quedara para asistir a esa absurda reunión con los consejeros de Dinamarca, gracias a ti ahora tengo más trabajo" – dijo el General algo molesto, a él no le agradaba la idea de que la Princesa asistiera a esa reunión, después de todo solo iban consejeros y reyes, que iba a hacer una niña en medio de ese ambiente – "Podrás llamarlas absurdas General, pero gracias a esas reuniones tienes tu puesto y Arendelle está bien posicionado, de no ser así de seguro serias un campesino" – el General se molestó – "Mi familia trabaja de campo Black, eso no tiene nada de malo".

El General había sirvió al reino por muchos años, pero como en todo siempre había algo que molestaba y en su caso era Pitch Black – "No tienes nada de qué preocuparte por la Princesa, yo estaré a cargo de ella durante el viaje" – contesto Pitch tranquilo – "Bueno eso es lo que vengo a discutir contigo Black, el Rey me pidió que organizara la seguridad de su hija durante el viaje, como sabrás el día de mañana llega el nuevo integrante de mi Guardia Real" – Pitch se extrañó, él estaba seguro que el Rey dejaría a Elsa bajo su cuidado – "Y que tiene que ver tu nuevo Guardia Real con esto?" – Pregunto Pitch – "Todo Black, recuerdas el nombre de Agustín Overland Frost?" – cómo podía olvidar ese nombre, Agustín Overland fue uno de los Generales renombrados de Gran Bretaña, en una reunión hace muchos años atrás una banda trato de asesinar al Rey Agdar pero Agustín y sus guardias salvaron la vida del Rey, desde entonces la amistad del Rey y el General se hizo muy estrecha – "Como olvidar al General Overland, el salvo la vida de nuestro querido Rey, pero escuche que falleció hace un par de años por una enfermedad" – continuo Black – "Cuando el Rey fue a visitarlo antes de morir el último deseo del General fue que su hijo pudiera ingresar a nuestra Armada"- Pitch se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, su hijo? Acaso estaba alucinando – "Overland tenía un hijo?" – Pregunto Pitch aun algo confundido – "Tiene un hijo … el nuevo integrante de la Guardia Real es el hijo del General Overland, Jackson Overland Frost, el joven tiene mucha madera a su corta edad ya fue nombre miembro Elite de la Guardia de Gran Bretaña, imagínalo Black un joven de 21 años tiene más rango que yo, me alegro por él, siempre aprecie mucho al General Overland y su hijo es el reflejo de él, bueno al grano, se realizó un acuerdo para que se incorporara con nosotros y el será el responsable de la seguridad de la Princesa mientras el Rey esté ausente"- Pitch Black no sabía cómo reaccionar, primero cambian sus planes y ahora tendrá que lidiar con un mocoso que es la imagen de su padre.

"Entonces este joven desconocido será el encargado de la seguridad de la Princesa Elsa a un viaje fuera del Reino?" – le pregunto Pitch con un tono de sarcasmo al General – "No te veo muy contento Black" – "Debería de estarlo General, la seguridad de la familia real depende de usted y quiere incorporar a un extraño a nuestro viaje" – Pitch estaba furioso, lo estaba ocultando muy bien pero por dentro no podía creer lo que estaba pasando – "No es un extraño, es el hijo de un héroe y el Rey personalmente autorizo este cambio, la prioridad es que su hija llegue a salvo al reino donde se llevara a cabo la reunión con los consejeros, y no hay mejor elemento que el joven Jack Frost" – Pitch solo se le quedo viendo extrañado – "Jack Frost?" – El General solo se rio un poco – "Así se hace llamar el muchacho" – "Pero que ridículo, no puedo creer esto, pero si así lo decidieron no puedo hacer nada, si me disculpas me retirare" – Pitch iba a salir de la sala cuando el General lo interrumpió – "Te puedo asegurar Black, que la Princesa quedara en buenas manos, es mas no creo que nadie pueda acercársele a hacerle daño, así que anímate, tanto tu como yo queremos que ella este a salvo" – Pitch solo siguió y mientras salía solo dijo – "Claro su seguridad es primero" – cerro la puerta y se dirigió a los pasillos, después de haber planeado todo con tanta precisión, ahora tenía que volver a cambiar sus planes, la llegada de este joven era algo que no tenia contemplado.

Cerca de la costa, un barco de Gran Bretaña se acercaba a los muelles de Noruega, un joven de cabello blanco miraba por la proa como se acercaban, el faro a lo lejos era lo único que los iluminaba, suspiro y sonrió – "No te defraudare Padre" – dijo al viento el joven – "Ya estoy en Arendelle" – después de terminar, decidió bajar a su habitación para descansar lo que restaba del viaje, no tardarían mucho en llegar y tenía que descansar, después de todo su trabajo comenzaría al momento de bajarse del barco.


	3. Guardia Real

**Guardia Real**

Las mañanas en Arendelle eran muy tranquilas, las calles empezaban a tomar vida después de que el sol salía por el horizonte, gracias a sus productos de calidad el reino estaba muy bien posicionado y sus habitantes podían darse el lujo de comenzar sus actividades un poco más tarde que la mayoría de los pueblos o reinos vecinos, los barcos que venían de diferentes países y reinos comenzaban a llegar a los muelles, un grupo de pescadores que estaban alistando sus barcos y materiales notaron como un grupo de la Guardia Real iba acercándose, debido a su lealtad y servicio los miembros de la Guardia eran respetados y conocidos, los pescadores solo sonrieron y siguieron con su trabajo.

"Comandante Aster, el caballo que solicito ya está esperando en el muelle" – comento uno de los guardias, habían salido desde temprano del castillo para llegar antes de que el barco con el nuevo miembro arribara, debían tener todo listo por órdenes del Rey.

"Gracias, mientras mas pronto salgamos de aquí mejor, tengo suficientes cosas de las cuales preocuparme que cuidar a un niño" – comento algo molesto, el Comandante E. Aster Bunnymund era bien conocido en el reino por sus habilidades y técnicas de combate, sin embargo todos lo conocían por su peculiar mal humor.

"Señor mire, el barco de Gran Bretaña va entrando al muelle" – grito uno de los guardias del batallón – "Ya era hora, traigan al caballo, en cuanto baje el muchacho nos dirigiremos al castillo" – dos de los guardias salieron de la formación para ir por el caballo, mientras que el Comandante se quedó esperando a que el barco anclara y comenzara a bajar su tripulación – "Bien ahora solo hay que esperar a que baje un joven de cabello blanco, que tan difícil de identificar puede ser" – dijo en voz baja, sin duda alguna no podía creer que alguien tuviera esa tonalidad.

Después de esperar veinte minutos los primeros tripulantes comenzaron a descender por las escaleras del barco, no eran muchos pero ninguno tenía las características del joven, el Comandante comenzó a preocuparse cuando noto que cada vez eran menos los que bajaban del barco, pero justo antes de que comentara algo con sus guardias se escuchó un grito proveniente del barco – "Tenga Cuidado!" – uno de los marineros grito y el Comandante solo pudo ver como un corcel blanco salió disparado del barco y callo justo en el muelle a unos treinta metros de donde se encontraban – "Por un momento pensé que no lo lograríamos Storm" – dijo el joven que venía montando al animal, tanto el Comandante como los guardias se quedaron algo asombrados con las agallas del joven, saltar de un barco a un muelle no es algo que veas todos los días, el joven acaricio la cabeza de su compañero y volteo a ver como un grupo de guardias se le quedaba viendo, por sus uniformes reconoció de inmediato quienes eran y se acercó – "Perdón por hacerlos esperar, tenía que recoger a mi caballo, creo que no le gustó nada el viaje en barco y al momento de darse cuenta que ya estábamos en tierra firme no pudo evitar saltar" – dijo el joven con un tono de risa y sonrió – "Mi nombre es Jackson Overland Frost y este es mi compañero Storm, y por lo que veo ustedes son miembros de la Guardia Real de Arendelle, es un placer" – el Comandante y los guardias se quedaron en silencio, recopilando toda la información, parecía que era la primera vez que veían a un miembro Elite con tan buen humor, el Comandante se acercó al joven con su caballo – "El famoso Jack Frost, veo que te informaron bien, mi nombre es E. Aster Bunnymund y soy el Comandante del 1er Grupo de la Guardia Real al servicio del Rey Agdar, me mandaron a recibirte personalmente, y puedo decir que estoy impresionado que a tan corta edad ya tengas tantos títulos" – dijo con seriedad.

El viaje hacia el castillo fue en silencio, los miembros de la Guardia Real eran conocido por su gran disciplina y seriedad a momento de ejercer su trabajo, sin embargo para Jack esto era algo de lo que tendría que acostumbrarse, su padre siempre le enseño a divertirse de vez en cuando y no tomar todo tan seriamente, ya que nunca sabes cuándo será tu ultimo día, claro Jack tenía claro en qué momentos podía divertirse y en cuales debía tomar todo con seriedad – "Se siente incómodo Joven Frost"- le pregunto el Comandante, Jack solo sonrió – "No, solo estoy notando que su grupo es muy disciplinado, felicidades por su buen trabajo Comandante, también eh escuchado muy buenas referencias de usted, espero poder aprender" – Jack era conocido por sus habilidades con la espada y técnicas estratégicas, pero siempre había algo nuevo que aprender de cada persona – "Bueno creo que eso es algo normal en un batallón, no lo crees?" – "Creo que podría ser un poco más ameno el trayecto si me contaran que tal es la vida en Arendelle" – el Comandante solo suspiro y dejo que su escuadrón hablara durante el camino, no tardarían mucho en llegar, en quince minutos estaría en la puerta del castillo dejando al muchacho a cargo de Wyne y podría retirarse a seguir con sus labores, serán los quince minutos más largos de su vida.

Dentro del castillo los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar las habitaciones, despertando a la familia real, sin embargo una de las Princesas llevaba despierta varias horas, Elsa se despertó más temprano de lo normal, desde que llego a su habitación, no pudo conciliar el sueño y todo se lo debía a Pitch Black, la joven no podía explicar el por qué siempre que estaba cerca de él sentía miedo, sabía que ella era la única que se sentía diferente, a su hermana Anna parecía no importarle la presencia del Señor Black, pero también notaba que la formen que él veía a ambas hermanas era muy diferente.

"Princesa Elsa, buenos días, el Rey pidió que bajaran al Comedor, el desayuno está casi listo" – dijo una las sirvientas al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación – "Enseguida bajo" – contesto Elsa, hoy sería un largo día, su padre tenía programada una reunión después del desayuno y ella tenía que estar presente, sin más la joven se levantó de su cama para tomar un baño rápido, y cambiarse.

"Señor Black! Que hace aquí!" – grito Anna al ver como el consejero entraba por la puerta del comedor – "Buenos días Princesa, su padre me pidió que los acompañara el día de hoy junto con el General Wyne" – dijo con una sonrisa – "Oh entonces por eso había más chocolates, que mal" – la Princesa se sonrojo al saber que se había comido la porción del postre del Consejero y el General, Pitch por otro lado estaba algo extrañado ya que no veía a Elsa por ningún lado así que decidió sacar a la joven Princesa de sus pensamientos – "Anna, donde está tu hermana?" – le pregunto con una voz de calma – "De seguro sigue en su habitación, todavía no bajan mis padres, mmm porque?" – le cuestiono la Princesa, esto fue algo que no había considerado – "Bueno tu hermana siempre es puntual por eso me sorprendió que aún no estuviera en el Comedor, además recuerda que dentro de unos días asistirá a una reunión muy importante" – le explico – "Que aburrido, mientras nosotros nos divertimos en la fiesta de mi prima ella tendrá que soportar a los viejos concejales, sin ofender Señor Black"- con una sonrisa Anna salió del Comedor a esperar a que sus padres llegaran.

Pitch Black se quedó esperando alrededor de diez minutos cuando por la puerta entraron el Rey, la Reina y la joven Princesa, con la mirada el consejero busco a Elsa pero no la vio por ningún lado – "Buenos días Majestad, Reina" – Pitch se inclinó cuando ambos reyes se acercaron a la mesa – "Buenos días, gracias por acompañarnos" – comento el Rey, cuando todos ocuparon sus asientos se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, y lentamente se fue abriendo, en el rostro de Pitch se dibujó una sonrisa, Elsa iba entrando con su típico cabello recogido y con un elegante vestido azul que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos.

Lo último que paso por la mente de Elsa esa mañana era la de llegar tarde al desayuno que había programado su padre, pero jamás pensó que la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos estaría presente, Pitch Black estaba sentado a la derecha de su madre, y justamente ella tendría que sentarse enfrente de él, sabía que su suerte no era la mejor pero esto ya era demasiado.

"Buenos días, perdón por la demora" – dijo en voz baja la Princesa mientras se sentaba en su lugar – "No te preocupes Elsa, llegaste a tiempo, apenas nos estábamos acomodando cuando entraste"- comento el Rey y le sonrió a su hija – "Solo esperemos un momento al General Wyne, me comento que no tardaría mucho solo está dejando unas instrucciones a los guardias, Elsa recuerda que después del desayuno necesito que estés presente en la entrada del castillo" – dijo el Rey – "Claro que si padre" – fue lo único que dijo Elsa, después de regresar la mirada a su lugar no pudo evitar la sensación de que la estaban observando, y justo al momento de levantar la vista enfrente pudo notar el porqué, Pitch Black solo sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que la Princesa había notado que la estaba mirando, sonaría absurdo pero Elsa no se sentía segura cuando él estaba presente.

Pasaron un par de minutos y los sirvientes habían ofrecido fruta para los reyes, las princesas y el consejero, mientras terminaban estas se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, el General por fin había llegado – "Perdonen la demora, los jóvenes de hoy necesitan que se les expliquen tres veces las cosas" – se rio – "Tranquilo Wyne, vamos siéntate y comencemos" – dijo el Rey, después de esto los sirvientes trajeron el desayuno y lo único que se escuchó en la mesa fue como los reyes, el consejero y el general hablaban de política y tratados, las hermanas permanecieron en silencio durante todo el desayuno.

"Muchas gracias por la comida Majestad" – comento el General – "Hoy será un largo día, si me disculpan me retirare" – "Su Majestad, yo también me retirare, dejo de dejar varios documentos listos para hoy antes de su viaje" – de igual forma comento Pitch Black, sin duda alguna quería seguir en el comedor, pero debía dejar todo listo, a final de cuentas después de hoy tendría mucho tiempo de sobra para contemplar a la joven Princesa, ambos se retiraron del Comedor dejando solo a la familia – " Idun, ya está todo listo para nuestro viaje" – le dijo el Rey a su esposa – "Elsa, estarás sola un buen tiempo, quiero que te cuides mucho hija" – la Reina se veía algo triste, la idea de dejar a Elsa no le agradaba pero la decisión ya se había tomado – "No te preocupes Madre, estaré bien" – la Princesa solo le sonrió a su madre, pero al igual que ella la idea de quedarse sola no le gustaba en lo absoluto – "Tendrás el castillo para ti sola Elsa!" – su hermana dijo con entusiasmo, Elsa solo pudo reírse con su comentario, a pesar de no convivir mucho son ella la quería mucha y ambas sabían que aunque casi nunca estaban juntas siempre serian hermanas – "Bueno será mejor que nos retiremos para alistar todo" – el Rey se levantó junto a su familia y cada quien se dirigió a sus habitaciones para ver que no les faltara nada, Elsa por el contrario solo fue a su habitación para acostarse un rato, solo esperaría que dieran las 12:00p.m., no sabía porque su padre quería que estuviera presente, ni siquiera estaba enterada de lo que trataba esa reunión o ceremonia, pero fuese lo que fuese ya se enteraría, por mientras solo necesitaba despejarse un poco, y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

El comandante Aster levanto el brazo para avisar a su guardia que ya estaban enfrente del castillo, los encargados de las puertas notaron quienes eran y comenzaron a abrir las puertas para que los jinetes entrara, era la primera vez que Jack veía el castillo de Arendelle y estaba impresionado, sabia de la buena economía que se vivía en este Reino pero no pensaba que fuera tan buena, los herreros, campesinos, aldeanos, panaderos que había visto mientras entraban por la ciudad gozaban de una buena vida o al menos eso era lo que se podía reflejar, se sentía una tranquilidad peculiar, Jack solo pudo sonreír, sabía que su vida aquí cambiaria.

"Aster amigo, ya era hora!" – exclamo el General Wyne, viendo como su escuadrón de jinetes y el comandante iban entrando a los terrenos del castillo – "Wyne, la próxima vez envía a un Teniente a este tipo de tareas" – contesto molesto el Comandante, Wyne solo pudo reírse, sabía que el carácter de Aster era de cuidado y más que nada fue por eso que lo envió, quería molestar a su viejo amigo un rato, mientras veía como los guardias entraban Wyne noto a un joven con un particular color de cabello – "Jack Frost, hijo de Agustín Overland Frost, es un honor tenerte aquí, fui amigo de tu Padre, espero que tu estancia en Arendelle sea grata" - le comento el General al joven, Jack solo le sonrió, y se bajó de su caballo – "General Wyne, mi padre me hablo mucho sobre usted y sus grandes hazañas, su última voluntad fue que dedicara mi vida para el bienestar de este gran reino que siempre lo recibió como si fuera su propia nación, Jackson Overland Frost a su servicio" - el General y el Comandante se voltearon a ver, sonrieron, no sabían porque pero ambos sentían que este joven traería grandes cosas para Arendelle – "Basta de formalidades! Puedes llamarme Wyne, vamos dejemos a tu caballo en los establos, tenemos una reunión con el Rey" – dijo el General – "General, joven Frost, me retiro mi escuadrón y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer, bienvenido a Arendelle" – fue lo último que dijo el Comandante antes de subirse a su caballo y salir del castillo junto a los demás guardias.

"Este es el establo, aquí solo la familia real y algunos miembros de confianza dejan a sus caballos, por orden del Rey tú también podrás utilizarlo" – le explico el General a Jack – "Gracias Señor, en donde puedo dejar a Storm?" – Pregunto el joven, ya que no veía ningún lugar disponible en el amplio establo real – "Oh, mira ahí hay uno, al final del establo, está cerca de la entrada que da al jardín, tienes suerte" – Jack tomo las riendas de su caballo y se dirigió al lugar, su corcel Storm era completamente blanco a excepción de una pequeña marca negra que tenía en la frente, mientras colocaba a su compañero noto al corcel que estaba en el lugar de alado, se parecía mucho al suyo solo que la única diferencia era que ese caballo si era completamente blanco – "Wow, de quien es ese caballo General?" – le pregunto, jamás había visto a un corcel tan llamativo – "Es una yegua, se llama Snow, pertenece a la Princesa Elsa" – explico el General – "Que bonito ejemplar" – fue lo único que pudo decir Jack, acomodo el agua de su compañero y cerró la puerta – "Bien no perdamos tiempo, vamos al castillo" – con esto el General y el joven salieron del establo hacia la puerta principal del castillo.

En la entrada principal Pitch Black pudo visualizar como el General venía acompañado de un joven – "Black, ya llego el chico?" - el Rey le pregunto saliendo por la puerta principal – "Así es mi Señor, acaba de llegar" – dijo con un tono serio el consejero – "Excelente, hazlo pasar al estudio, el General Nicholas y el Capitán Sanderson ya están esperando, le diré a Grettel que llame a Elsa para que baje" – el Rey se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su estudio.

A los pocos minutos el General y Jack llegaron a la puerta – "General Wyne, veo que viene acompañado" – comento Pitch Black, sabía muy bien quien era y él porque estaba aquí – "Black, te presento a Jackson Overland, mi nuevo Guardia Real, Jack él es Pitch Black el consejero y mano derecha del Rey" – Jack solo pudo notar la mirada tan extraña que tenía el Señor Black – "Es un placer conocerlo Señor Black" – extendió la mano, Pitch se quedó mirándolo, pero al igual que el extendió la mano y solo dijo – "El placer es mío Jack Frost".


	4. Presentacion

**Presentación**

Con solo estrechar la mano de Pitch Black, Jack supo que algo no estaba bien, pero decidió ignorarlo, después de todo no se puede juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas, tal vez había pasado un mal día, Jack le sonrió y ambos se soltaron, mientras tanto Pitch no dejaba de pensar en cómo el joven enfrente de él le complicaría los planes.

"Bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos, el Rey nos está esperando en el estudio junto a los Generales y el Capitán" – dijo Pitch con un tono de seriedad – "Te seguimos Black" – fue lo único que comento Wyne, el camino hacia el estudio fue en silencio, por lo que pudo observar Jack, el General y el Consejero no se llevaban muy bien.

"Hemos llegado" – con un golpe en la puerta, Jack escucho como una voz decía "adelante", el junto a los consejeros entraron al estudio, lo primero que vio Jack fue el tamaño de los libreros que cubrían el lugar, nunca había visto tantos libros en un solo lugar, en la academia a la que asistió su biblioteca no se comparaba con esto, al seguir inspeccionando el lugar Jack noto que en la mesa central estaban tres hombres acomodados, el de en medio era el Rey, Jack lo había conocido cuando era niño y aun lo recordaba, a su lado derecho estaba un hombre de poca estatura, cabello rubio y con un semblante muy risueño, de lo contrario al lado izquierdo se encontraba un hombre mucho más alto que el rey, con barba y cabello blanco, Jack se sorprendió un poco al ver que al final de sus manos se podía aprecias tatuajes.

"Black, Wyne, que bueno que ya están aquí" – comento el Rey – "Y veo que también los acompaña el joven Jack Frost" – Jack sonrió y le contesto – "Hace años que no lo veía Señor Agdar" – Pitch quedo sorprendido con el atrevimiento del joven – "Joven Frost, muestre más respeto hacia su Rey" – Agdar solo soltó una carcajada al escuchar las palabras de su consejero – "Vamos Black, conozco a Jack desde que tiene seis años, no es necesaria la formalidad, bueno sigamos con esto, mi hija todavía no llega así que mientras la esperamos, te presento al General Nicholas St. North, él es el encargado de proteger toda la frontera Norte" – Jack volteo a ver a North – " Mucho gusto Jack Frost" – el Rey continuo – "Y el Capitán Sanderson Mansnoozie es el encargado de toda la costa Oeste de Arrendelle" – Jack volteo a verlo – "Un placer Jack Frost"- el Rey sonrió – "Anteriormente conociste al Comandante Aster Bunnymund, él tiene de responsabilidad la frontera Noreste y bueno ya conoces al General Tsar Wyne, él es el encargado de la frontera Sureste, la más grande que tenemos" – Jack dio un paso adelante – "Es un honor para mí estar aquí, espero no defraudarlos" – los Generales junto con el Capitán se dirigieron a sentarse a la mesa cuando escucharon un golpe en la puerta, Pitch abrió y una de las sirvientas entro con una charola con bocadillos, agua y café – "Excelente llegaron los bocadillos, ya era hora" – dijo North algo emocionado.

"Nicholas, en todos mis años de servicio no logro entender de donde nace tu apetito" – dijo el Capitán Sanderson – "Jamás lograras conocerme por completo amigo, así que joven Frost, a los 17 años te graduaste de la academia Real, eso es un gran logro" – Jack solo pudo sonreír – "Así es Capitán" – le comento – "Solo llámame North, al Capitán puedes decirle Sand o Sandy" – Wyne soltó una carcajada y el Capitán solo se quedó callado – "Creo que le llamare Sanderson" – les dijo Jack entre risas – "Sin cuidado Frost, llevo años escuchando esos nombres, no me molestaría" – le dijo Sanderson – "Lo tomare en cuenta Capitán" – el Rey junto con ellos estaba sonriendo y tratando de controlar la risa – "Espero que tu estancia en mi Reino sea grata joven Frost" – antes de que la sirvienta saliera del estudio el rey la llamo – "Helga, podrías preguntarle a Grettel si Elsa ya viene en camino?" – La joven escucho la orden – "Por supuesto su majestad" – después salió del estudio, el Rey volteo a ver al joven y dijo – "Perdona, antes de hablar en privado contigo quiero que conozcas a mi hija Elsa" – Jack no pudo evitar sentir algo de emoción, en todos los reinos vecinos, hasta en el suyo la Princesa de Arrendele era conocida por su belleza, anteriormente Jack tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a varias Princesas pero la mayoría era arrogante o de carácter pesado, sin embargo los rumores sobre Elsa eran todo lo contrario, los afortunados que la habían visto decían que era seria, tímida, algo raro en una Princesa desde su punto de vista, Jack no quería aceptarlo, pero estaba ansioso por ver entrar a la joven al estudio.

* * *

Un golpe en la puerta de su habitación fue lo primero que escucho Elsa, seguido por otro y otro hasta que se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida – "Princesa Elsa, se encuentra bien?" – Elsa escucho como su nana le preguntaba al otro lado – "Si Grettel, enseguida salgo" – "Su padre pregunto por usted, quiere saber si ya va a bajar al estudio" – porque tuvo que quedarse dormida ese día, cuando tenía una reunión y que su padre quería que asistiera, lo primero que hizo Elsa fue levantarse y verse en el espejo, su cabello era un verdadero desastre, la única forma en que lo pudo arreglar fue soltarlo en una coleta que caía por la parte izquierda de su hombro, no le gustaba salir así ya que sentía que llamaba mucho la atención pero si se quedaba a acomodar su cabello como antes tardaría más, después de un suspiro salió de su habitación y encontró a su nana esperándola – "Elsa adoro cuando dejas tu cabello así!" – le dijo con entusiasmo – "No me gusta usarla así, solo cuando estoy en mi habitación" – le comento – "Pero te ves muy bella, tu padre se sorprenderá cuando entres al estudio" – Elsa volvió a suspirar, no cabe duda que este día sería más largo de lo normal.

* * *

Pitch solo escuchaba como los Generales contaban sus grandes hazañas y actos heroicos, como odiaba eso, si él fuera Rey se desharía de ellos inmediatamente, y junto con ellos también ese niño, porque tenían que complicarse tanto las cosas.

" … Y justo después uno de mis barcos logro terminar con el último de los piratas" – dijo el Capitán Sand – "Adoro esa historia, sabes porque Jack?" – Le pregunto North – "No, porque le gusta?" – le cuestiono el joven – "Pues yo estaba ahí!" – dijo North y golpeo la mesa con un puño, el Rey junto con Wyne solo pudieron reírse, Jack estaba fascinado, jamás pensó que Generales de tan alto rango se divirtieran así con su Rey, mientras todos se reían se escuchó un golpe proveniente de la puerta del estudio, el Rey se levantó y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, Jack solo dirigió su mirada a la puerta – "Grettel que bueno que ya están aquí" – le dijo el Rey, y vio cómo su hija aparecía detrás de su nana.

"Elsa, te ves diferente" – le dijo su padre con una sonrisa, y en voz baja le contesto – "Perdona padre, no me di cuenta de la hora" – con un movimiento de mano el Rey le dio a entender a Grettel que podía retirarse, tomo del hombro a su hija y se dirigió a la mesa, lo primero que noto Elsa fue la mirada de Pitch Black, disgusto fue lo primero que sintió pero después noto dos caras conocidas, los Generales North y Sand – "General North, Sandy, que gusto verlos" – les dijo Elsa mientras se acercaba – "Mi querida Elsa, no cabe duda que cada día yo me hago más viejo y tu más hermosa" – dijo North – "Discúlpalo Elsa, ya sabes cómo se pone el abuelo" – agrego el Capitán, Elsa solo se pudo reír, después de saludarlos siguió inspeccionando y noto que había alguien más que no conocía, pero podía notar que era muy joven, portaba un uniforme de Guardia y tenía el cabello blanco, que extraño color pensó la Princesa y después sus miradas se conectaron.

Sin duda alguna Jack Frost podía decir que los rumores de la Princesa eran ciertos, pero nunca hubiera creído que fueran tan ciertos, la Princesa era hermosa, su cabello rubio, su piel blanca como la nieve, y sus ojos azules, Jack quería dejar de verla pero no podía, vio cómo se acercaba a la mesa y los Generales decían cosas que ni siquiera escucho por estar tan concentrado en ella, sin embargo Jack sabía que la princesa era muy joven como para verla de esa forma, pero mientras pensaba esto vio cómo se percató de su presencia y al momento de conectar su mirada con la de ella todos sus pensamientos de borraron.

Pitch Black era una persona muy observadora y claro no pudo notar la mirada de fascinación que tenía el joven Guardia al momento de ver a la Princesa entrar al estudio, era normal, era joven y nadie podía negar la belleza de Elsa, y más hoy que decidió hacer ese pequeño cambio, Pitch amaba cuando la encontraba por las noches en los pasillos con el cabello suelto, por alguna razón le daba un aire de madurez a la joven.

"Elsa, veo que ya viste a nuestro invitado, te presento a Jackson Overland Frost, es el nuevo Guardia Real" – le dijo su padre, Elsa salió de sus pensamiento cuando lo escucho – "M-mucho gusto" – enserio había tartamudeado, Elsa solo sintió como sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, Jack por otro lado no pudo evitar sonreír – "Jack Frost, puedes llamarme así, es un honor y placer conocerla Princesa" – Jack se levantó, y Elsa noto que se dirigía hacia ella, extendió su mano y ella la tomo, lo que no esperaba es que el joven le diera un beso en la mano.

Pitch estaba enojado, sin embargo se tranquilizó, quien se creía este joven, primero le habla al Rey como si fuera su amigo y ahora enfrente de todos le da un beso a la Princesa, lo peor es que en vez de que reciba alguna replica los Generales y el Rey solo sonríen – "Si me disculpan, debo salir a atender algunos pendientes" – con esto el Consejero salió del estudio, no podía soportar un minuto más, tenía que salir a despejarse un poco, después de todo hoy se desharía de uno de los obstáculos más difíciles, no iba a dejar que esto lo afectara.

"Creo que alguien se despertó con el pie equivocado" – dijo North – "Joven Frost, lo dejamos por el momento, pero seguiremos en contacto, debemos seguir con nuestras tareas" – el Capitán Sanderson estrecho la mano del joven junto con North, este se acercó a la Princesa y le dijo – "Es hora de irnos Princesa, tu padre y el joven Frost necesitan unos minutos asolas" – Elsa volteo a ver al General y luego al joven Jack – "Fue un placer conocerte Jackson" – "Jack, solo dime Jack" – le contesto con una sonrisa, Elsa solo se le quedo viendo y sintió de nuevo como sus mejillas se tornaban un color rojizo, los tres se dieron la vuelta y salieron del estudio.

"Jack, te preguntaras porque necesito hablar contigo" – Jack regreso a la mesa y tomo asiento enfrente del Rey – "Me imagino que es por la tarea a la cual quiere asignarme" – el Rey lo volteo a ver – "Te explicare rápidamente, mi Consejero me sugirió que mi hija Elsa, se quedara para atender una reunión que se llevara a cabo en un Reino vecino como a cuatro días de aquí, Jack cuando llegaste tú lugar seria apoyar al Comandante Aster pero debido a este cambio de planes hable con los Generales y necesito que cuides de mi hija" – Jack estaba atento a todo lo que decía el Rey, después de todo se veía preocupado por la seguridad de Elsa – "Hoy partiré al Reino de Corona para atender la boda de mi sobrina, mi esposa y la más pequeña de mis hijas irán conmigo, así que Elsa se quedara sola, no solo quiero que te preocupes por su seguridad, también quiero que la acompañes, hasta mi regreso esa será tu tarea Jack Frost, espero poder contar contigo" – Jack observo al Rey y con confidencia le contesto – "No tiene nada de qué preocuparte Rey Agdar, yo me encargare del bienestar y seguridad de su hija" – el Rey se levantó y por ultimo dijo – "Cuento contigo Jack".


	5. Conociendo

**Conociendo**

Elsa no podía creer lo que le había pasado en el estudio hace un momento, claro que conocer extraños no era su fuerte pero llegar al punto de tartamudear, era algo que no se explicaba, había algo en ese joven que la hacía sentir diferente, un suspiro fue lo primero que escapo de los labios de la Princesa, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, además el nuevo Guardia Real era mayor que ella, no podía fijarse en una niña – "¡Por qué estoy pensando eso!" – grito Elsa internamente, sus mejillas todavía seguían con un peculiar tono rojizo, al llegar al final del pasillo se despidió del General y el Capitán y se dirigió a su habitación, tenía que alistarse para la hora de la comida y lo primero que haría sería recoger su cabello.

* * *

Después de que la Princesa salió del estudio Jack pudo concentrarse en las instrucciones que le daba el Rey, después de todo se quedaría a cargo de la próxima heredera al trono de Arendelle y a pesar de toda su experiencia sabía que esta sería una tarea importante, riesgosa y sobre todo necesitaría de toda su concentración, lo cual tendría que trabajar cuando estuviera presente la joven, mientras se levantaba del lugar el Rey le sonrió y le dijo – "Jack te gustaría acompañarnos a la hora de la comida, estoy seguro que te encantaran los platillos de nuestros cocineros, son expertos en el tema" – soltando una risa, Jack solo sonrió, hoy se había dado cuenta que tanto el Rey como los Generales tenían algo que el compartía, les gustaba convivir y divertirse cuando la situación lo permitía.

"Con gusto los acompañare" – le contesto Jack – "Excelente, acompáñame, Grettel la nana de mis hijas te llevara a tu habitación, todos mis Generales y gente de confianza tienen un cuarto en el Castillo pero la mayoría del tiempo no lo utilizan ya que tienen a sus familias fuera en el Reino, pero creo que tu serás una de las excepciones" – Jack solo siguió al Rey y le contesto – "Muchas gracias por todas las atenciones Rey Agdar" – el Rey se detuvo en el pasillo, avisto a Grettel y para despedirse solo dijo – "Por nada, bienvenido Jack" – con un gesto Grettel sabía que ya podía llevar al joven a su habitación, el Rey se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo, aún tenía muchas cosas que arreglar antes de salir esa misma noche al Reino de Corona.

"Jackson Overland, es un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es Grettel Blancher, conocida como la nana de las Princesas y cabeza del personal en el Castillo" – Jack podía apreciar el buen humor que tenía la señora, a pesar de su corta estatura, se sentía un ambiente de confianza – "Solo dígame Jack, no es necesaria tanta formalidad, encantado de conocerla Grettel" - Grettel solo pudo sonreír, el joven se veía muy amable – "De acuerdo joven Jack, sus pertenencias llegaron hace unos minutos, si gusta seguirme lo llevare a su habitación, está en el segundo piso si eso no le molesta, las habitaciones que utilizamos para el personal de la armada están siendo ocupadas por el momento por un Teniente y su escuadrón" – Jack solo se rio un poco, subir un par de escaleras no sería problema para el – "Sin cuidado, solo necesitare un mapa para no perderme por los pasillos" – Grettel se rio y le señalo a Jack el camino.

* * *

Mientras Elsa seguía alistándose para la hora de la comida escucho ruidos en el pasillo, justo enfrente de su habitación, por la voz supo que era Grettel, así que decidió salir para pedirle ayuda para terminar de arreglar su cabello que todavía tenía en una coleta, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a su puerta.

* * *

"Como podrá notar joven Frost no es muy difícil llegar" – le comento Grettel al joven, entregándole una llave – "Muchas gracias por todo, y por el pequeño tour, ya después espero tener tiempo de conocer todo el Castillo" – los corredores eran muy amplios, su habitación se encontraba a la mitad de uno, Jack también noto que enfrente de su habitación había otra puerta, lo que le llamo la atención fue las tonalidades de esta, a diferencia de su puerta completamente blanca, esta tenia adornos con tonalidades azules y moradas, antes de que Jack preguntara a quien pertenecía la habitación, esta se abrió y los ojos de Jack solo se sorprendieron de la figura que salía con una sonrisa.

Elsa sabía que si no se apresuraba su nana desaparecería, abrió su puerta y grito – "Grettel!" – esta ya iba a darse la vuelta para retirarse pero se quedó en su lugar al ver a la Princesa fuera de su habitación – "Elsa, que pasa linda" – Elsa no se había dado cuenta de la otra persona que se encontraba en el pasillo – "Me ayudas con mi peinado para la hora de la comida?" – Le pregunto inquieta la joven – "Pero Elsa, te queda mejor así, pero si en verdad quieres recogerlo te ayudare" – Elsa sonrió y después se quedó inmóvil al escuchar una voz más grave – "Coincido con Grettel, creo que te queda ese estilo Princesa" – Elsa volteo y se encontró de nuevo cara a cara con el joven Jack, el nuevo guardia – "Creo que seremos vecinos" – dijo Jack, y Grettel solo pudo sonreír al ver como la Princesa se sonrojaba, nunca había visto a Elsa así, desde que salió del estudio noto la expresión que tenía – "Vez ya tienes una segunda opinión, pero te ayudare, joven Jack si gusta acomodarse en lo que ayudo a la Princesa" – le comento Grettel – " Claro, iré acomodando mis cosas" – antes de entrar a la habitación de Elsa también agrego – "Después de terminar aún queda tiempo para la hora de la comida, Elsa ¿porque no llevas a Jack a dar un recorrido por el Castillo?" – Jack solo volteo a ver a la joven, por su parte Elsa solo se quedó mirando a Grettel y después a Jack – "Ah-uh si claro s-será un placer" – y seguía tartamudeando, pero que le pasaba, era una Princesa.

* * *

Grettel estaba terminando de arreglar a Elsa cuando la joven le pregunto - "Grettel, ¿enserio crees que se ve mejor suelta?" – Con una sonrisa su nana solo le contesto – "De cualquier forma te ves muy hermosa Elsa, ¿quieres que la deje así?" – Con un movimiento de cabeza Grettel supo que hacer y dejo la coleta de Elsa como estaba, solo un poco más arreglada – "Listo, terminamos muy rápido, así tendrás más tiempo de mostrarle al joven Jack el Castillo, te sugiero que empieces por el jardín" – Elsa se quedó mirando por el reflejo a Grettel con una expresión extrañada y lentamente volvió a sonrojarse.

"Se ve muy agradable el nuevo guardia" – le comento Elsa – "Yo tuve el honor de conocer a su padre, era una excelente persona, lástima que tuvo que dejar a su hijo a tan corta edad, pero basta de charlas, debo terminar de acomodar lo que necesitan tus padres, le diré al joven Frost que te espere afuera" – con esto Grettel se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación de Elsa.

Pocos minutos después Elsa decidió levantarse y salir de su habitación, no sabía porque pero quería conocer más al joven guardia, después de todo platicar con alguien no le haría mal.

* * *

Justo después de terminar de desempacar lo poco que había traído, Jack escucho un golpe en su puerta, al salir se encontró con Grettel – "Tiempo sin verte Grettel" – a esto solo pudo reírse – "Es muy simpático joven Frost, ya termine de ayudar a la Princesa, en unos momentos saldrá y lo llevara a conocer el Castillo, así podrán hacer tiempo antes de la hora de comida" – Jack solo sonrió – "Muchas gracias, dejare mi puerta abierta para escuchar cuando salga la Princesa" – Grettel se despidió del joven y desapareció del pasillo. Jack se giró y empezó a acomodar sus insignias, y justo al terminar escucho como la puerta de Elsa se abría, el joven guardia salió al pasillo y se encontró frente a frente con ella, sin fijarse Jack se quedó viendo a la Princesa por un par de segundos, sus ojos azules lo habían cautivado, claro que Jack había conocido a muchas mujeres antes y una parte de él se sentía mal por ver con esos ojos a la joven enfrente de él, tenía 15 años y el 21, él ya había vivido cosas que ella no pero por otro lado no podía evitar la atracción que sentía por la joven, estaba tan concentrado que se sorprendió cuando escucho la voz de la Princesa.

"Joven Frost, ¿se encuentra bien?" – pregunto Elsa, justo cuando lo vio salir de su habitación se le quedo viendo pero parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, tal vez no se sentía bien, y justo cuando le hablo pareció despertar – "Oh perdón, suelo soñar despierto" – Elsa solo se le quedo viendo extrañada.

"No creo que eso sea muy recomendable para un Guardia Real" – Jack no pudo evitar reírse con el comentario de la joven, sí que era madura para su edad, cualquiera se hubiera reído – "Te puedo asegurar que no lo hago muy seguido, perdona, ahora que tenemos más tiempo puedo presentarme, mi nombre es Jackson Overland Frost, pero para ti Princesa solo puedes decirme Jack" – Elsa le sonrió.

"Creo que sería algo irrespetuoso que te llamara solo Jack" – con una sonrisa el guardia se acercó un poco a Elsa y noto que esta dio un paso para atrás – "No es necesaria la formalidad Elsa, ¿te molesta que te diga por tu nombre?" – Era la primera vez que un extraño la llamaba por su nombre, durante toda su corta vida su título de Princesa parecía opacar su nombre pero al parecer al joven Guardia no parecía importarle.

"N-no, no me molesta" – Elsa se sonrojo de nuevo y Jack solo volvió a sonreírle – "Bueno, si yo puedo llamarte Elsa, no creo que sea difícil que tú me digas Jack" – la Princesa solo lo vio y con un movimiento de cabeza Jack supo que había conseguido convencerla.

"Bueno, creo que ya estamos listos entonces, ¿a dónde me llevaras? – Elsa cerró la puerta de su habitación y se giró a ver al joven – "Podemos empezar con los jardines, y puedo enseñarte las partes del Castillo por las que pasemos" – Jack vio como Elsa comenzó a caminar y siguió su paso, mientras iba alado de ella pudo notar que a pesar de su corta edad era algo alta, el media 1.85m y calculando podía notar que ella media 1.65m, su complexión era delgada, su cabello rubio caía de su coleta en forma de trenza y tenía unos adornos azules en forma de copo de nieve, Jack decidió voltear a ver los adornos o muebles, no quería incomodar a Elsa.

Después de una hora de explicación de los interiores, Elsa y Jack llegaron a los jardines, la brisa cálida del día era agradable, mientras caminaban Jack decidió empezar a cuestionar un poco a la Princesa – "El clima de Arendelle se ve muy agradable, ¿es así siempre?" – Elsa iba señalando el camino – "La mayor parte del tiempo el clima es frio, por eso casi todas las granjas se encuentran al sur del reino".

"Qué bueno es escuchar eso, adoro los días fríos, en especial cuando hay nieve de por medio" – al momento de escuchar eso Elsa volteo a ver a Jack – "¿También te gustan los días nevados?" – Jack se colocó a su lado – "Si, son mis días favoritos" – con una sonrisa el joven le contesto y Elsa no puedo evitar sonreír, era la primera persona que le contestaba que le gustaban los días nevados.

"¿Quieres escuchar algo chistoso? – Le pregunto Jack – "¿Algo chistoso?, ¿Cómo qué?" – Jack volteo a verla y le dijo – "Eres muy conocida en los reinos vecinos, ¿lo sabias?" – Elsa solo levanto una ceja – "No le veo lo chistoso a eso Jack" – con una risa Jack siguió con su explicación – "Para ser una Princesa, muchos rumores dicen que eres muy seria pero, llevo menos de dos horas de conocerte y puedo decir que es muy agradable estar contigo" – Elsa se quedó viendo a Jack un par de segundos sin saber que contestarle, y justo cuando iba a hablar sintió como Jack la tomaba de la mano – "Mira yo conozco ese lugar, vamos" – grito Jack y arrastro a Elsa por lo que quedaba de jardín, por su parte Elsa no supo cómo reaccionar y solo corrió mientras Jack seguía sosteniéndola de la mano, al detenerse vio a qué lugar habían llegado, los establos. Ambos entraron y Jack le mostro a Elsa el lugar que antes estaba vacío alado del establo de su yegua Snow – "Jack ese lugar estaba va-" – pero no pudo terminar la oración cuando se asomó y vio a un corcel blanco como el suyo, pero pudo notar una característica de la que Snow carecía, una pequeña mancha negra, podría jurar que parecía un copo de nieve – "Que bonito, ¿de quién es?" – le pregunto Elsa.

"Su nombre es Storm, es mi fiel amigo y compañero de batalla, el General me presento a Snow, ella también es muy hermosa" – Elsa se le quedo viendo – "Pensé que Storm era nombre de niño" – Jack solo se rio, pero decidió no explicar su pequeña indirecta – "Si, Storm es niño".

Al poco tiempo salieron de los establos y se dirigieron de nuevo adentro del Castillo, ya habían pasado casi tres horas, y faltaban 45min para que la comida se llevara a cabo – "Creo que nos dará tiempo de ir a la parte norte del castillo, es en donde se hospedan los generales y tienen varias exhibiciones" – Jack sonrió, conocía esa parte, en su primera visita a Arendelle su padre dejo una de sus espadas para esta área – "Ojala podamos ver la espada de mi Padre" – comento Jack – "Sera lo primero que veas, la espada del General Overland es una de las favoritas de mi Padre" – mientras caminaban por los pasillos Jack le comenzó a compartir a Elsa sus experiencias en batalla, y que desde pequeño encontró una fascinación por el uso de esta y las tácticas de guerra, por otro lado Elsa le comento como era su vida en el Castillo, y a pesar de ser una Princesa, siempre estuvo restringida en muchos aspectos, solo se la pasaba estudiando o asistiendo a fiestas, Jack solo pudo notar que a pesar de tener todo, Elsa carecía algo muy importante, tener la atención de alguien que se preocupara por ella, pero solo por ella y no por su título o el futuro lugar que tomaría, Jack noto como la expresión de Elsa comenzó a cambiar.

"Cuando cumpla 16 años mis padres comenzaran a mandar cartas a los reinos para buscar un Príncipe adecuado" – Jack conocía esa regla, las princesas de su anterior reino pasaron por lo mismo, a los 16 años buscan a los candidatos, a los 17 escogen al candidato y a los 18 se casan, Jack estaba en contra de este tipo de arreglos, ya que solo buscaban el bienestar de los reinos, y se olvidaban de los sentimientos.

"Tal vez tus padres cambien de opinión" – Elsa lo volteo a ver mientras entraban por un pasillo – "No creo tener tanta suerte Jack, pero cambiemos de tema, ya llegamos" – con el brazo Elsa le señalo a Jack un vitral, cuando se acercaron ambos vieron la pieza que estaba adentro, una espada con una placa – "General Overland Frost, sé que ahora me estas cuidando desde arriba" – dijo Jack en casi un suspiro, pero Elsa pudo escucharlo, se podía ver que él y su padre tuvieron una relación muy estrecha, Jack se quedó enfrente del vitral y Elsa se colocó alado de él – "Tu padre le salvo la vida al mío, es un héroe y sé que ha de estar muy orgulloso de ti" – Elsa volteo a ver a Jack y este hizo lo mismo, lentamente sonrió – "Gracias por traerme, te lo agradezco" – ambos se quedaron un rato y después decidieron ver las demás piezas que adornaban el pasillo, la hora de la comida ya estaba cerca así que se apresuraron y salieron de este rumbo al comedor.

Ninguno noto la sombra que los observo salir del pasillo con las exhibiciones, con una expresión de enojo y coraje, Pitch Black noto como el nuevo Guardia estaba siendo guiado por la Princesa alrededor del Castillo, desde su ventana los vio en los jardines y después los encontró observando las armas, no había pasado un solo día y ya quería deshacerse de ese joven.


End file.
